AYITL AU's
by Karma1987
Summary: A series of unconnected short one shot AU's remedying some plots that didn't ring true, fill in missing pieces or provide answers to some plots in the revival.
1. Making Amends

**Disclaimer - Gilmore Girls belongs to it's rightful owners, I get no money from this work, just enjoyment and a way to make sense of things.**

 **AN - I for the most part loved the revival but there were a number of things that confused or bugged me. This is a series of unconnected short one shots, of varying lengths remedying some of the things that struck me as peculiar or answers to plots that just simply vanished in the revival. Each one shot will be preceded by an italicized explanation of what I am trying to remedy, answer or include. I have eight outlined but if once those eight are done and there is any plot bunnies that you feel can be 'fixed' in a short oneshot feel free to message me or post a suggestion in the reviews and I will see what I can do. As ever let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Making Amends**

 _The series implied that Lorelai has left Emily alone for 4 months following that fight. I get it was a segue way into the funeral flashback but that still could have occurred with Lorelai bating Emily over the spinal tapped painting. Now the fight was epic and one of my favourite scenes because Lauren Graham and Kelly Bishop were so amazing in it. The show does indicate that Lorelai tried to call and email and that Emily didn't respond but I refuse to believe that Lorelai didn't try to look in on her vulnerable grieving mother for four months and then just waltzed back into the house as if nothing was really that wrong. We have seen them fight before and Lorelai has always been the one that tries to extend the olive branch when the proverbial hits the fan (the hospital S1, the veils S2, the plane S6) as much as she says she hates her mother Lorelai cares deeply about her (part of the reason they get in so many fights). I felt that Lorelai was done a disservice with that scene._

* * *

Lorelai stared at the mahogany door and tried to make herself push the doorbell. She hated this doorway. She hated this house. She took a deep breath. She had to do this. It had been three weeks since she had had one of the worst fights in her life with her mother. It had been savage and brutal. It had been two grieving woman screaming at each other because they were so hurt that the man that meant so much to them was gone. Lorelai hadn't realised how much she would miss her father. She could only imagine how Emily felt. With a sigh she pushed the bell.

In less than a minute the small curly haired maid opened the door and greeted her with a beaming smile. "HolaHello,"

Lorelai blinked in surprise, this woman had been working at the house before her father had fallen ill, and she was still working here over a month later. She wasn't sure she had ever seen a maid work for her mother for more than two weeks in her life. "Er, Hi, Lorelai, Mrs Gilmore's daughter."

"Oh Si," the maid stepped back to allow her in, "yes come in," she held her hand out to take Lorelai's coat.

"Is my mother here?" Lorelai asked carefully, looking around the depressingly silent and dim ground floor.

The maid gave an enthusiastic nod and told her something in her rapid fired dialect that Lorelai couldn't understand. Seeing the confusion the maid gave her a knowing smile and beckoned to Lorelai to follow her towards the kitchen. They came to a stop by the entrance to the basement. "Down," the maid pointed through the open door.

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled weakly and braced herself for the onslaught of Emily Gilmore. She walked slowly down the stairs not eager to begin the next battle. "Mom?"

"Lorelai?" Her mother sound genuinely confused "What are you doing here?" the tone shift was sudden, the second sentence filled with anger.

Lorelai sighed once more, fully engaging her deflector shields in readiness. She stepped down into the basement and frowned at the sight of her mother surrounded by giant trunks and suitcases. "I wanted to check how you were, you haven't returned my calls or emails."

"I don't do email," Emily retorted bending down to look at a suitcase.

"You've forgotten how the phone works?" Lorelai moved a little closer.

"I've been busy."

"I can see," Lorelai came to a stop 6ft away from her mother, a trunk of all things between them. "What is all this?"

"Our European luggage." Emily muttered standing up and fixing Lorelai with a look that could have easily melted a weaker person into a pile of goo. "What do you want?"

"Mom," Lorelai squared her shoulders, "I wanted to see how you were and to apologise," she held out her hand preventing Emily from speaking, "without the yelling. I know what I said and did was inexcusable. We both said things that night that…" she shuddered, "were awful. It was a emotional day. I know you don't feel like forgiving me right now, but I wanted to check that you were doing Ok. Or at least as well as you can be," she sighed. "I feel pretty crap, so I can only imagine how you feel" she gestured at Emily.

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really? Are you eating, sleeping? because you look tired, thin kinda frail." Lorelai asked. She instantly regretted her words as she saw Emily's shoulders tense in anger at the comment about her appearance.

"Well thank you for telling me I look like an old woman," Emily shoved one of the suitcases. "Go away Lorelai, you've seen me, you've fulfilled your obligation. you can get on with your life. Unless of course you're here to see what you're father has left you in his will. Is that it?"

"What?" Lorelai shook her head in surprise. "No! I don't want… "

"Of course, that's why you're here isn't it," Emily's eyes narrowed.

Lorelai waved her hands as if she was trying to deflect the venom that was being thrown at her by her mother. "MOM STOP!" she pushed the trunk in anger and it toppled with a loud clatter. They both stared at it in silence "I don't want anything," Lorelai broke the silence.

"That's a lie," Emily pointed at her viciously. "I can always tell when you are lying."

"Alright!" Lorelai huffed angrily trying to get a hold of her emotions. "I want a tie."

Emily took a double take. "A tie?" her voice was soft; tinged with confusion.

"Yes," Lorelai wrapped her arms around her middle. "One of Dad's tie's, it's yellow with like silver crosses on. When I picture Dad, I see that tie, I don't know why. That's all I want."

"Oh," Emily looked down, her shoulders sagging.

Lorelai took a deep breath, and chewed her lip. Her mother was not a young woman, but she'd never really thought of her as old. There was 73 and there was 73. Emily had always seemed sort of ageless to her. Until now. The Emily before her looked small and fragile, old and broken, like one gust of wind would blow her away. It scared her. She was having a hard time as it was comprehending a life without her father, she couldn't cope with no Emily either. Regardless of everything that had gone on between them, they were still mother and daughter. Her mother had always been a guidepost to her, mostly about what she did not want to be, but a guidepost nonetheless. "What are you doing with the luggage Mom?" it was frivolous, but it seemed the simplest thing to ask.

Emily stood silently for a few moments before looking down at the bags and releasing a shuddering sigh. "Sorting it. We were supposed to be going on our trip to Europe the week after your father got…" she stopped herself and looked away.

Lorelai chewed on the inside of her cheek, her mother was trying not to cry and it just made her want to.

"I doubt I'll need it now," Emily mumbled quietly. "I can't see myself going to Europe without your father."

"You might change your mind." Lorelai took a step closer to her mother. "Mom I know you're not Ok, but are you Ok? like is there anything you need that I can do?"

Emily shook her head, "No, Berta is looking after everything."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. "Well that's good. So…Ok…Good," she looked nervously at her hands, she felt like she should hug her mother or something to that effect but they had never really been touchy feely in that way, and she was pretty sure that anything like that would make her turning into a blubbering idiot. "Well If you are good, I'll be on my way." She swallowed as Emily gave her a curt nod. "Ok," she turned to the stairs. "Maybe I could check in on you next week? We could go out for coffee?"

"Coffee?" Emily looked up at her confused.

"You know hot, black, makes you feel buzzy and awake. I know you drink it, I used to sneak it from your cup when I was a kid, it's why I'm a coffee fiend now," she smiled as Emily's mouth turned upwards at the corners, it wasn't a smile but it was close. "Is Wednesday OK?"

"Wednesday would be fine," Emily nodded, softer this time and looked back down at the bags. "I'll see you then. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom," Lorelai gave a sigh of relief as she made her escape up the stairs. She blinked in surprise to find the maid stood at the top of the staircase, inexplicably holding out a piece of cake wrapped in cellophane to her. "Er, thanks, I should be going."

The maid nodded in understanding and began to lead her back to front door. Lorelai followed and quickly put on her coat. She hesitated for a moment and looked back at the ever smiling maid. "You've got this right?" she pointed back towards the kitchen. "And you know how to contact me if you don't?"

"Si, yes," the maid nodded, "No worry," she shook her head emphatically. "She Ok." The smile widened to rival one that was advertising tooth paste.

"Ok," Lorelai smiled weakly and moved towards the car. The door closed and Lorelai let out a huff of frustration and relief. It had been five minutes but it had been enough. She had started to make amends. That was all that mattered.


	2. Just Like my College Application

**AN - Thank you so much guys I'm glad you're all enjoying it :) Here's todays VERY short oneshot Enjoy. Let me know what you think**

* * *

 **Just Like my College Application**

 _There are many issues I have with Rory's arc, but the oddest one I found was Rory having nothing to write about. I understand that this was probably to emphasise her grief and her general lack of direction but with all the craziness that 2016 had to offer for her not to be inspired by anything just didn't ring true. In fairness the revival was shot early in the year and written 2015 and I doubt back then any of us could have anticipated just what has gone on but everyone knew that there was an election this year, a brief mention would have made things more palatable. I can stomach Rory being unsuccessful, because writing/journalism is hard competitive field but her inability to write just confused me and it also seemed to indicate that Mitchum was right about her not having what it takes, and I really dislike that man so I don't want him to be right. I also read a really interesting piece by a freelancer who pointed out what Rory had done wrong so I borrowed a point from them about her having a little column keeping her ticking over, although frustratingly I can't find the link to cite them properly._

* * *

"Aaaahhhh," Rory let out a sound of annoyance as she read her email.

"Sweets, you OK?" her mother's voice filtered into her bedroom from the kitchen.

"Yeah," she shut her laptop with anger. "I got another rejection from a piece I pitched." She stomped into the kitchen and slumped into her seat at the table.

"Which piece was that?" Lorelai asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"About the rise of women politicians, you know Hillary, Stein, Warren, throw in a little European angle." Rory reached across and grabbed a piece of her mother's pop tart. "They were nice but they already have the bases covered," she groaned and rested her head on the table. "It's like high school all over again when I was applying to Harvard. I lack original thought, everyone is writing about the election."

"It's an interesting election, lots of fodder," Lorelai nodded giving her daughter a sympathetic smile. "I mean our first female president is fighting a gameshow host. I can't wait to see what SNL comes up with," she shifted her plate to Rory's place setting letting her daughter have the remainder of her breakfast. "Have you tried pitching it to Hugo, maybe you could include it in your column? Make it a series."

"No, It's not the type of thing that the website does. He's already got reporters covering the election and the column is only 500 words. I want to do something more, a double page spread so to speak, really get into the heart of it." Rory nibbled on the pop tart. "I've got like five, six different angles outlined and ready to go but I don't want to waste my time on the wrong one."

Lorelai gave a soft nod. "Maybe you could just write it and post it on a blog or something?"

Rory grimaced. "Maybe if I was fresh out of college but not now." She shook her head. "No I just need to find the right hook and cast it right, someone will nibble eventually," she looked at her mother noting the note of humour in her mother's eyes, "What?"

"What's with the fishing metaphors?" Lorelai asked her in amusement.

"Hey you are the one who brought Luke in here with is love of World's greatest fishing or whatever that show is," Rory retorted. "I can't believe you let him clog up the TiVo with that junk."

"I'm not the one who watched it," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "With all the classic culture of Lifetime movies I have lovingly stored on that box you should have been spoilt for choice but you chose to watch the fishing." She gave Rory a jovial smile that morphed into one of knowing sympathy. "Something will come around doll, it always does, just keep watching the ripples you'll figure it out."

"I know," Rory smiled weakly. "I just want to be writing about this Mom, it's like once in a lifetime stuff you know. I figured I'd be in the action, not knocking on the window." She grimaced. "Hell, I'm one of those zombie extras banging on the window of the shopping mall at this point."

"It will come sweets." Lorelai patted her hand reassuringly "Just stick at it. It will come."


	3. Fresh Kid

**AN - Spygrrl - thank you, I'm annoyed can't find the article it was good, but if I do find it again I will pm you.**

 **Guest: Thanks and Oh God yes!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, Here's todays AU, Enjoy  
**

* * *

 **Fresh Kid**

 _I'm a massive Javajunkie fan so I was really upset by the whole 'my life is separate because you made it that way' argument and that they never had kids because neither of them brought it up. I can understand them not having kids but the reason for them not having kids being because they never talked about it was just infuriating. So a slightly sad answer as to why no baby Luke's or Lorelai's_ _:(_

* * *

Luke opened his eyes as he heard Lorelai huff again. He knew that huff, and it had come three times in a relatively short space of time. Something was coming. It was always the same after dinner with her mother. Emily had hit a nerve and something was coming, he rolled over in the bed and laid his arm across her waist. "What is it?"

"Do you want to try again?" Lorelai's voice was distant as she brought her arm up to caress his.

"Try what again?" Luke asked still slightly sleepy, his eyelids drooping.

"Another round."

Luke eyes snapped open and he looked across at her. She was looking up at the ceiling her eyes slightly glassy. Another round. Another IVF round. They had been through two unsuccessful rounds of IVF two years earlier. It had been harrowing for both of them. Lorelai had put herself through so much to try and achieve their goal of a fresh kid all of their own. It had been hard for him to go through it and even harder to watch when it didn't work. "Do you want to?" he asked gently, tightening his arm around her.

"I don't know, I think so" Lorelai took a shuddering breath. "Dad left me some money and it's enough for another round. I feel like it could be our last chance"

"If you want to give it a go then yes I would like to…" he took a calming breath, "are you sure you're Ok with putting yourself through that again?"

"It's worth it," Lorelai snuggled into him. "I think if we do it we should use an egg donor…"

"No," Luke cut her off.

"But it would give us a greater chance at success," Lorelai raised her head from the pillow to look at him. "It's less than one percent chance of working because I'm so old comparatively and my eggs are past vintage. It would still be our baby. I would still carry it and give birth to it. It would still be our baby Luke."

"No," Luke shook his head. "I don't want to do it if the kid is not totally ours, it needs to be totally ours."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was trying to find an argument against what he had said. After a moment she sighed and put her head on his chest. "The money Dad left me, it's exactly the amount we need. Do you think he knew?"

Luke sighed kissed her softly on the crown. "You're parents aren't stupid Lorelai. You weren't drinking; you were eating vegetables without protest. They knew something was going on. I saw how your mother looked at you when she thought no one was watching, like she was trying to perform an ultrasound on you with only her eyes," he rubbed her back comfortingly. "Then after when it didn't… you tried to hide it but they saw how upset you were. They might not have known exactly what was going on, but they knew something was. Your Dad probably just put two and two together."

"My mother tried to perform an ultrasound on me with her eyes?" Lorelai gave a soft chuckle. "Do you think that is why she said what she said because she's mad we never gave him the second chance at a grandchild like he wanted?"

"Lorelai, what did your mother say to you?" he kissed her gently.

"Oh, you know normal Emily stuff. It's her standard deflection move, she feels hurt so she deflects the hurt onto you. I should be used to it by now but… I dunno," she sighed. "I always felt guilty about Rory missing out on them, I never really thought about them missing out. I guess I just feel worse now Dad is gone."

Luke held her tight for a moment, he felt like he could hear her mind working. "Lorelai, do you want to do this because you want to? Or because you think it would make up for the fact that you think your Dad missed out?"

"I don't know," she snuffled and turned her face into his bare chest. "It's just… I just feel like now I can hear the clock."

His hand came up to rest on her head and he held her as she started to cry. He knew nothing he could say would help her at the moment so he just waited, holding her in the dark. After a little while she stopped, and he heard the sharp intake of breath that he knew was her about to let rip some zippy quip to make it all seem a joke. "Lorelai," he got in first. "I don't think your Dad left you the money to make you feel bad. I mean your Dad could have lived for another ten years. Then it really would have been too late," he grimaced as he felt her tense. "I think he just wanted you to know that he had left you something. It seems like a lot to us but to him it's probably wasn't that much, you know a token gesture to say that he hadn't forgotten you just because everything has rightfully gone to your Mom. Fifteen grand can buy a lot of things. We talked with him about visiting Asia remember?"

"I guess," she sniffled and held him tightly. After a few minutes she took another calming breath. "Do you want to try again?" she returned to her original question.

Luke sighed, "Let's set up a meeting we don't have to make up our minds yet but we can find out our options."

"Ok," she snuggled in close to him; her breathing was back to normal now. "Luke?"

"Yeah babe?" he whispered sleepily.

"I'd rather have a fresh kid then go to Asia," she pressed a kiss against his chest.

He squeezed her shoulder once more. "Me too."


	4. Paris Geller MD FACS

**AN - Thank you guys, I'm so glad you guys like it even though it was sad. - yeah there was somethings I felt the freeze as well. Spygrrl - The revival soothed my shipper heart with those two, Luke is just so perfect for her even though they are sooo different :). So here's today's update**

* * *

 **Paris Geller, M.D. FACS**

 _I love Paris, and I though her arc was great and the freak out scene was brilliant, Liza Weil was on top form. However, I'm not sure that even Paris Geller could have achieved everything she has apparently achieved in ten years. Twenty years maybe but ten years seems a bit of a stretch. She is apparently a Doctor, a lawyer, an expert in Classical architecture and a dental technician?, basic med school takes 4 years plus there is the residency, law school takes 3 years, it's not like she could do them concurrently because they are HARD and time-consuming. Plus the other qualifications, plus she has two children which would have necessitated at least a couple of weeks out (at minimum). She has clearly been in her line of work for a while, she 'used' to see clients. I know she's a dynamo but apparently she hasn't slept for ten years. Her work seemed odd to me. This was the girl who was going to be a surgeon or a judge yet she appears to be some kind of sales rep CEO albeit with a medical bias. Anyhoo, this changes Paris's job to Surgeon so a fun very AU little scene with Paris on the path that she indicated she wanted in the original show and which fills the ten year gap completely. (I think I got the acronym right but if I haven't let me know)_

* * *

"What is Gabriella playing with?" Rory asked in confusion as she watch the three year old blonde child play with two pieces of metal happily banging them together.

"Oh, just some shoulder sample that an incompetent rep was pushing," Pair glanced over the top of her tablet at her daughter. "It's a substandard grade. Crap that will only last fifteen years max. The cheap option. They are ten a penny. We have a cheaper crap option."

Rory pretended to nod in understanding. "Should she be playing with it?"

"Oh she's fine," Paris glanced up from her tablet again. "Its surgical grade steel, it's perfectly engineered, probably safer than the BPA filled plastic rubbish that passes for toys these days. Look at this," she waved the tablet under Rory's nose with a note of glee in her voice.

Rory gagged at the graphic image on the screen, "the knee is the wrong…it's bending the wrong way."

"I know and I get to reconstruct it. The hick town hospital he is from can't fix it so he's being helivaced in." Paris sent her a beaming smile. "The poor schlep must be in agony. Thanks for agreeing to watch the kids. This was just too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Er," Rory grimaced. "Yeah, no problem. So you're enjoying your new job then?"

"I've been doing it for years Rory it's not new," Paris flipped the cover on the table closed. "I'm just fully certified now. About time too. Like I needed those mouth breathers hovering over me."

"I still get surprised you chose Orthopaedics, I half expected you to do cardio thoracic."

"Ughh, so predictable," Paris rolled her eyes. "Bypasses on fat old people, Orthopaedics is where it's at, it thrilling. You can get anything. Plus there is no sick people, just injuries." She smiled. "Also it totally a craft so it substitutes for my personal homework."

"I'm sorry, are you likening you making things out of macaroni and glitter to replacing people's joints?" Rory stared at her friend in surprise.

"Yes," Paris nodded emphatically, "wiring together someone's patella is an art."

"Wow," Rory shook her head in disbelief.

"You're point," Paris fixed her with a bored look. "It's not like I have any other time to fulfil myself creatively, with work and the kids and the stairs," she shot a dark look at her staircase. "At this rate I'll be replacing my own knees at 40."

"I don't think you can replace your own…"

A notification on Paris's phone went off and she looked down. "Oh can you check the tv recorder and makes sure it records Supervet for me."

"What?" Rory struggled to understand her friend's rapid fire request.

"Supervet, have you seen it?" Paris moved to get her black bag "It's about this veterinary surgeon in England he comes up with all these fantastic orthopaedic techniques and surgical implants that could absolutely work in humans if the FDA weren't such spineless cowards. He developed this peg that implants into the remaining bone shaft and allows you to just clip on various attachments," Paris paused for a moment. "It's inspiring stuff." She glanced at her children. "Well thanks again for watching them for me. Kids be good for your aunt Rory," Paris slipped on her jacket. "The nanny should be here at seven but feel free to stick around. I won't get out till late maybe even the morning, depending on how shattered the patella is," she smiled gleefully. "This is going to be fun. Thanks for letting me raincheck lunch. This was an opportunity I couldn't pass up!"


	5. Cool

**Cool**

 _I felt like Lane (and Zack) kind of got short changed by the revival in that they didn't really have a storyline of their own they were just kind of there. While the band scene was great and it was great to see Mr Kim (finally!) it just would have been good to see a little more of them beyond providing the background music and propping up Rory. This is an added extra scene of Lane and Zack in their everyday life with their boys._

* * *

Lane jumped slightly as the front door opened with a bang. She smiled as Zack sloped into the house desperately pulling off his tie.

"Hey Zack,"

"Hey babe," he smiled weakly and slumped into the chair. He held out an envelope to her. "Here you are, further proof of my selloutness."

Lane took the envelope and opened it, inside was his payslip, his new monthly salary printed in faint ink. "Babe, It's an extra $112 a month, we need it."

"I know," Zack sighed heavily. "Doesn't help me get the stink off though." He started to undo his shirt.

"Think what Gil tells you," Lane closed the envelope and placed it on the table in front of her. "It's participating in the cycle of life which is totally rock and roll," she smiled and slid across the couch. She fixed him with a cute sexy smile and slid across the gap between the couch and the chair, pulling herself onto her husband's lap, "and what about what I tell you," she kissed him tenderly. "Total rock god," she pressed her lips harder against his. Relieved to feel the tension beginning to sap out of Zack as he relaxed she started to fumble with the buttons of his work shirt. Zack reciprocating his hands coming round to cup her backside and pull her closer to him.

"MOM!" the sound of clattering feet echoed round the house. "EW GROSS!"

With a frustrated groan the young parents pulled apart. Lane fixed her husband an apologetic smile.

"It's not gross kid," Zack gave his son a pointed look, "when your wife is as fine as your Mom is, you gotta let her know how much you appreciate her."

"Gross," the eight year old screwed his face up in disgust.

"What do you want Kwan?" Lane asked looking at her son.

"Steve made something," Kwan grinned excitedly. "It's really cool. Come look," The little boy sped off.

Lane rolled her eyes and slowly clambered off her husband. "We seriously need a date night."

"Agreed babe," Zack nodded climbing out the armchair and moving to follow their excited son to the boys shared bedroom. "Think we could get your Mom to watch them?"

Lane wrinkled her nose. "Let me check her stock of tofu first. I don't want Steve puking everywhere again."

"Gotcha," Zack nodded ruefully. "Maybe Rory could do us a solid. You know watch the kids as a payment for us storing her crap."

"Maybe," Lane nodded, she pushed open the boys' bedroom door and quickly judged the best path across the carpet of toys that she had given up trying to clear up or get put away. She picked her way over to the desk where Steve was sat peering intently at the laptop that the boys had been given by her mother and father for Christmas. "What is it boys?"

"It's so cool," Kwan crowed as he flopped onto his bed. Zack joined his son on the bed pulling the child onto his lap his arm looped around his son's middle.

"I made a video of the band," Steve sent her a beaming smile. The little boy clicked a few buttons and a grainy video filled the screen.

Lane squinted as she watched the video, it was footage of Hep Alien rehearsing in the living room. It had clearly been recorded on a phone and she mentally reminded herself to check her phone before she left the house as it wouldn't surprise her if it had been hers the boys had used meaning it was now probably completely dead. The quality of the shaky footage was helped by the grainy filters and sepia tones that her son had edited onto the video. It looked retro and cool like one of the videos of her idols she used to watch hiding in her closet as a teenager. Her grin widened as more effects played across the footage. She glanced across at Zack. He was sat forward his mouth dropped open in surprise watching the screen in awe. The video finished and Kwan slid off Zack's lap. Two expectant little faces turned to look at them.

"Dude, that is awesome," Zack whispered, "Like majorly awesome. You like seriously made that?"

"Yup," Steve preened under the praise. "You think it's good?"

"Kid its epic!" Zack nodded his head appreciatively.

"Can we put it on Youtube?" Kwan asked hopefully.

"Youtube?" Lane asked her son bemused.

"Yeah," Steve grinned at her. "You should get a channel and post your songs. They're really cool."

Lane ruffled her son's hair. "We'll float the idea at the next band meeting. But Uncle Gil and Uncle Brian are going to be totally psyched by this."

"Uncle Gil is psyched by everything," Steve rolled his eyes.

Lane nodded in agreement. "He is," she smiled widely at her son. "This will probably earn a YEAH!" she stuck her tongue out at Zack as he laughed at her dead on impression of their friend and bandmate.

Steve glanced across at his brother a matching cheeky smile on their identical faces "Cool!"


	6. It wasn't me

**AN - Thanks Chelsbaby, i'm glad you enjoyed it I wish we had seen more of them.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the next one, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 ** It wasn't me**

 _The letter brought up in the therapy sessions was clearly a massive issue for Emily and Lorelai seems very upset that her mother thought she had written it. Yet It's never mentioned after that one brief albeit excellent scene and I feel would have been good to see a continuation of this plot bunny or if something else was filmed that then got cut due to time to have edited it out because it just left me with too many questions. At the very least here is my take on the scene immediately after what we saw._

* * *

"Lorelai, give me back my purse!" Emily screeched as she followed after her daughter. She started to jog to keep up with her taller faster daughter. "Lorelai! Slow down! Lorelai I need my keys. Will you just stop!"

"No!" Lorelai called childishly over her shoulder. "I am not giving you your keys back until you accept it wasn't me."

"So you're going to strand me here," Emily yelled angrily.

"I did not write that letter," Lorelai came to a stop and spun on her heels facing her mother with righteous indignation in her eyes. "I can hand on heart say I have only ever written you two letters. One to say I was in labor and the one when I left. We have firmly established that we will say whatever hurtful things we want to say to each other to each other's face because neither of us are cowardly enough to write it in a damn letter. I did not write that letter."

"And I say you did," Emily countered, trying to grab her purse from Lorelai.

"Mom, it wasn't me. Why would you think I would do that?" Lorelai stared at her in disbelief stepping sideways to prevent Emily from taking back her purse. "When even was this?"

"Twenty years ago!" Emily tried to take her purse once more, the pair of them performing an almost dance on the pavement.

"You've held onto this for twenty years?" Lorelai raised her arm holding Emily's purse as high as she possible could. Emily took a step backwards and glowered as she stared up at her purse now completely out of her reach. "Mom why are you so intent in believing it was me."

"Because there was things in there that only we know; you, me and your father," Emily hissed at her.

"Why was it on your bed?" Lorelai shook her head in anger. "If it was me it would have been left on the dining room table or sent in the mail. It wasn't me Mom."

Emily seemed to crackle with anger. "Are you seriously suggesting that your father wrote something so despicable and heinous to me?"

"Of course not," Lorelai yelled back, "but do you think that that I would?" she returned her mother's glowering look as Emily didn't respond. A thought struck her and she tried to take a calming breath. "Did you ever think that maybe you've got the wrong Lorelai?"

"Rory didn't write it," Emily took a step back aghast, "she would never do that and she was only a child"

"Not Rory," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Gran. I mean we know she knows how to write a good poison pen letter. She and Dad were close. Maybe he confided in her," Emily took another step back and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think that that is more plausible?" Lorelai asked hopefully. "It was on your bed Mom, who goes in your bedroom beside you, Dad and whichever maid of the week it was back then. If it wasn't Dad and it wasn't the maid then who else could realistically have written it. She probably sent it to Dad and he thought it was a birthday card."

"That's ridiculous," Emily shook her head but she wore a look of uncertainty. The older woman looked self-consciously at her watch, uncomfortable with her assertion and suddenly very aware that they were stood yelling at each other on the sidewalk.

"Mom, how is it ridiculous? Why is that more ridiculous then me writing it to you." Lorelai looked at her mother pleadingly. "I didn't write that letter. It wasn't me."

Emily pressed her lips together in frustration. "Lorelai give me my purse back."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Not until you admit that…"

"I will do no such thing," Emily interrupted.

"Heaven forbid that you be wrong!" Lorelai scowled back. "Look, I know I didn't do it, all I am asking is that you at least admit that you will consider that you have got this wrong and that you will show me the letter so I can do some kind of CSI handwriting analysis comparison to prove my innocence." Emily made a scoffing sound. "Fine then," Lorelai turned on her heels and began walking back to her jeep.

"Lorelai," Emily trotted after her. "You are seriously going to abandon me here! This is preposterous!"

"Your choice Mom," Lorelai unlocked the jeep and threw her and Emily's purses onto the passenger seat.

Emily stared at her open mouthed and Lorelai responded to her silence by climbing into the car.

"You cannot be serious," Emily shook her head in disbelief.

Lorelai closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as Emily rapped on the plastic window with her knuckles and she unzipped the window. "Yes?"

"Alright," Emily scowled. "I will bring the letter next week for you to see."

"Good."

"May I have my purse back now?" Emily looked hopeful.

"One purse," Lorelai held out the purse to her mother.

"Thank you." Emily straightened herself as she situated her purse on her wrist, she squared her shoulders and gave a little shake of her head, clearly agitated by their fight out in the open. She took a deep breath. "Goodbye Lorelai."

"Goodbye mother," Lorelai reached for the zip to close the window. "I will see you next week."


	7. The Nymph

**Chelsbaby, I know right? glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **Spygrrl - re chapter 5 thankyou, I kind felt that AS-P got thrown by the now they have kids thing and just didn't know what to do with them. Thank you for saying I got their voices, Zack has such a great way of talking it's fun to write him.**

 **Re chapter 6 I totally agree it was just mean to dangle and then never resolve, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Droolia, I'm so glad you liked them, Mitchum just urgh it does make me wonder what ASP had in mind for season 7 one of the things I actually liked was Rory's redemption and growth which all seemed to be undone by the revival:( anyhow another gap filler below.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, x**

* * *

 **The Nymph**

 _The Dragonfly annex storyline kind of felt a bit incomplete at least from Michel's POV, especially as this was one of the main reasons Lorelai wanted to buy the property so that she could keep Michel. Yes, Emily gave Lorelai the money and we had that beautiful full circle tie back to the pilot moment but it would have been nice to see Lorelai at least pitch the idea to Michel. I understand there was a scene that got cut that addressed the Michel end so this is my take on that._

* * *

Lorelai waited until Michel had finished serving the guests at the front desk before she stepped up beside him. "I need a minute," she whispered conspiratorially, beckoning for him to follow her into the small cramped office. She indicated to him to sit in the spare seat as she took her own chair and turned to face him.

"I have a proposition," she smiled at him, holding out the property particulars of the former old people's home.

Michel stared at the offered paper, "You are moving into geriatric care?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "This is, subject to the next couple of weeks of all the legal stuff, the future site of the Nymph."

"The Nymph?" Michel took the paper from her and gave her an incredulous look.

Lorelai gave a nervous smile and folded her hands onto her lap. "It's going to be the sister location to The Dragonfly. A site for the spa. My offer on the property was accepted today. I figured Nymph is part of the lifecycle of a dragonfly, plus there is moulting involved. It's a working title, nothing is fixed yet." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Why are you showing me this Lorelai?" Michel asked her curiously.

"I want you to run it. It's going to take a while to get up and running. Tom isn't free to start with the main construction until the end of February. It needs a complete rewire, new plumbing, a complete redecoration," She took a deep breath. "We realistically couldn't open until September at the earliest. But when it does open I want you…I would like you to be the executive manager. You would be in control, you would hire the staff, manage them, and operate mostly autonomously, really use your skills."

"You would let me have free reign?" Michel looked down at the particulars in thought, a slight smile forming on his face. "I could do whatever I wanted?"

"Within reason," Lorelai gave him a pointed look. "I would have veto power on anything too expensive or out there but ultimately, yes. You are too good to work under someone, you should be running somewhere. You always wanted to offer treatments. Here we can."

Michel stared at the sheet in thought. "There would be bedrooms?"

"Yes…I think," Lorelai nodded, her voice rose with excitement as she began to explain her ideas for her newly purchased property. "I thought the four rooms on the third floor could be bedroom suites, treatment rooms on the second floor. First floor, dining room, lounge. We could have residential guests and day spa guests, weekend packages, day spa packages, couples packages. Single treatments. But it's all just pie in the sky right now; it needs to be thought through properly."

"It is in a good location," Michel nodded as he studied the sheet intently. "There is a great deal of potential."

"There is," Lorelai sat forward hopefully. "Now I know you have your new job and that it is a great opportunity for you. You are going to experience so much in a big city hotel, the change of pace will be great for you. But I would really like you to come back and run this when it's ready to open. Though if you do accept this job I want you to be involved in decision process from the start. You had such great ideas when we were doing here. You don't need to make a decision right away."

Michel looked up at her nervously. "I would have to speak to Frederick."

"I understand," Lorelai smiled warmly, "but you're considering it?"

"I am considering it," Michel held out the particulars for her to take back. "Lorelai? Why are you doing this? I have always felt like I am a pain in..."

"Oh you are the biggest pain in the ass," Lorelai grinned interrupting Michel and earning herself an annoyed look, "but you're my pain in the ass. This is such a great opportunity. I get to honour my father, and I get to pull together an interior which although found it stressful it was really rewarding. Most importantly I get to keep working with one of my best friends…I hope. Think a weekly meeting a Weston's to go over everything."

"We cannot meet weekly at Weston's," Michel shook his head in disgust. "I do not have your magic metabolism. If I ate cake every week I would look like one of those insipid parade floats."

"An image I would love to see." Lorelai teased. "You know I don't want to lose you. We've worked together for so long. This gives us a chance to both do what we want. You get more money, more say. I get to expand, and keep you. I'm turning into a sentimental fool in my old age."

"You are getting just old," Michel teased her back. "You have always been a sentimental fool. But I appreciate it," he looked at the piece of paper with all the details of the property longingly. "May I take a copy to show Frederick?"

"Of course," Lorelai handed him the piece of paper back. "I could even give you both a tour if you would like."

"I would like that Lorelai," Michel folded the paper into quarters and placed it inside his jacket pocket. "I would like that very much."


	8. See you at the gazebo

**See you at the gazebo**

 _The wedding was beautiful, and fitting and I love that Kirk finally got something right with the decorations, but what struck me as odd was that Jess and particularly Emily wasn't there. I know this was probably an availability thing and additionally with Emily I wonder if they were trying to show that by her finding her new zen it also meant letting go of Lorelai and Rory a bit but it just made me sad. I also thought it would be odd that she would be in Nantucket the night before her daughter's wedding (it's like a 5ish hour trip) I would imagine her to be nearby the night before. She had clearly brought a dress and was intending and was supposed, (AS-P TV line interview) to be there. I feel that for Emily to have been there would have been a lovely conclusion to Emily and Lorelai's path; With all the needling she had been doing about Lorelai and Luke being roommates and ultimately for the whole series. Here is Lorelai still doing things on her own terms but this time she's letting her mother in, just like Emily has always wanted. Plus it would have given us an opportunity to see Emily's proud face which she rarely gives but it always packs a punch when she does, the shot at Lorelai's graduation of Emily and Richard looking proudly up at her is one of my favourite images from the entire show._

* * *

Emily stared blearily at her cell phone. Lorelai was calling her, it was almost midnight and Lorelai was calling her. Panic seized her chest. it was the night before the wedding, something was wrong. "Lorelai? what's wrong?" she answered the phone without a moment's hesitation.

"Nothing is wrong Mom," Lorelai chirped happily down the phone. "Get dressed, Jess is going to pick you up in ten minutes."

Emily stared into the dark of her room at the Dragonfly in confusion.

"Mom are you there?" Lorelai asked the excitement leeching from her voice a little.

"I…I don't understand" Emily whispered.

"Mom get dressed, Jess will pick you up, we'll see you at the gazebo" Lorelai told her happily and clicked off the phone.

Emily listened to the beeping noise of the ended call for a moment trying to process the little information that her daughter had given her. She clicked on the light by the bed, and climbed out of the big cosy bed. Hanging on the wardrobe was her dress she was to wear tomorrow. A dusky pale blue sheath dress with cream detailing and a matching jacket. She stared at it for a moment and then turned away, in her still packed overnight bag was a simple cream silk blouse and a pair of brown linen pants. Whatever it was she was about to walk into she somehow felt this was appropriate. Quickly she dressed, pulling her long navy batwing cardigan over the top of her ensemble, quickly applied her makeup and ran a comb through her hair. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her suede loafers leaving her room 8 minutes and 32 seconds after she had finished her call with Lorelai. As she made her way down the Dragonfly staircase the grown up version of the young hoodlum she had once briefly entertained in her house stepped in through the front door. The pair regarded each other, each casting their eyes down the other.

"Mrs Gilmore," Jess gave her a courteous nod,

"Hello again Jess," Emily walked down the remainder of the stairs. "I don't suppose you know what this is about."

"Luke just called and told me to get you," Jess gave her an apologetic smile. "Lorelai was yammering away at him in the background, I figured it was just best to do as I was told," he stepped back and allowed her to pass through the door before walking through and offering her his arm on the steps.

"I came to the same conclusion," Emily regarded his arm for a split second before gracefully accepting the offer and allowing him to escort her down the steps to his car. She pressed her lips together restraining herself from making a comment about his well-used hatchback and instead forced herself to give him a grateful smile when he held the door open for her. She waited for him to start the car before speaking. "What do you do now Jess?"

"I run an independent publishing house, in addition to writing." The young man gave her a wry smile "What do you do now Mrs Gilmore?"

Emily raised her eyebrows in amusement "I am a docent at the Nantucket whaling museum. I deliver talks to the tourists on whaling."

"Scare many kids?" Jess asked as his pulled onto the main drag into Stars Hollow.

"Plenty" Emily returned his wry smile "What on earth?" she peered out the windscreen as they entered the small town properly, the normally tastefully illuminated town was awash with fairy lights and all manner of frivolity.

"Looks like we fell down the rabbit hole," Jess muttered pulling his car in behind Luke's green truck.

Emily climbed out of the car and stared at the decorations in bewilderment.

"Grandma!" Rory called rushing over to greet her an excited look on her face.

"Rory," Emily kissed her in greeting. "What is all this?"

"Mom and Luke are eloping…sort of," Rory grinned at her and pulled her towards the town square where Luke and Lorelai were dancing under a greenery covered pergola.

"I don't understand," Emily tried to take in her surroundings.

"Mom," Lorelai broke away from Luke, moving in dreamy dancing steps. "I'm so glad you're here" she gave Emily a brief hug.

"But…" Emily looked at her mystified as she tried to comprehend with the lights and the colours and her daughter's oh so happy face what exactly was going on.

"Emily," Luke came up to greet her, holding his arms out to embrace her.

"Luke what's going on?" Emily asked allowing him to hug her.

"We're getting married tonight, so we can enjoy tomorrow," her almost son in law told her with a wide smile, his arms remaining around her shoulders. He guided her up onto the gazebo positioning her silently beside Reverend Skinner, indicating to Jess to stand on the other side before running down to corral Lorelai.

Emily gasped as she finally realised what it was she was about to witness as Luke spun Lorelai into Rory's waiting arms and joined them back on the gazebo. Her face broke into a beaming smile as she watched her daughter and granddaughter spin each other around and then Rory escorted Lorelai up the steps. Her granddaughter stepped beside her and excitedly gripped her arm as Lorelai and Luke began their exchange with the Reverend, quickly saying the words and exchanging the rings that made them officially husband and wife.

When the vows were complete the small party climbed down from gazebo and Emily watched her daughter happily hesitate as she watched her new husband. She rested her hand on Lorelai's shoulder making her daughter look up and back at her. Lorelai sent her a beaming smile, a look that was filled with so much joy and happiness that Emily couldn't find the right words to articulate what she had just witnessed meant to her. Instead she returned the smile and removed her hand from Lorelai's shoulder, letting her daughter move into the next chapter of her life.

* * *

 **AN - So these were my 8 AU's as I said at the start if you can think of anything that would lend itself to a oneshot 'remedy'/added scene drop me a line and I will see what I can do (no promises the muse has to strike). Suggestions open until the end of the year. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed them.**


End file.
